Losing Your Memory
by IllusionaryWorld
Summary: From a clumsy move, Ciel managed to grant himself amnesia. What will happen to everything he had ever planned of revenge? What about the different relationships he had built with people? Ciel will have to start from scratch, but he is not alone in this. He does have one hell of a butler to help him out. SebCiel and LizzyCiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter of my first Black Butler fanfic. I've finished watching the anime a while back and I've wanted to write something about it but I couldn't decide on what. Then this idea was given to me by a friend of mine, and I thought I ought to give it a try and see how it'll turn out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler.**

**Please enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the beginning of a nice, cool morning in London with dark clouds flowing on and about. The sun has not yet shown its face, and the usual routine of grey surroundings started early this time around. The morning dew made the atmosphere sticky with moist. Nevertheless, it was a calm morning.

Sebastian Michaelis, the demon butler of the Phantomhive estate, walked quietly down the halls of the mansion as he pushed along a cart with a teapot and a cup for the master's usual morning treat. He made his way towards the room where his master slept.

"My young master has a lot of work today. He needs to get started right away," Sebastian whispered to himself as he continued heading towards the designated room.

Today was actually supposed to be the young master's day off due to the accident he had yesterday. The boy tripped over his own feet and fell down his mansion's very own stairs. It was an unpleasant fall indeed, and the master received an injury on his head. It was an amusing sight for the butler, however, to find his master laying on the floor, looking up at him with hurtful eyes. Fortunately, the boy didn't fall into an unconscious state, and he seemed just fine for the remainder of the day. The butler had insisted that the boy take a day off for recovery, but the young lord rejected and decided to move on.

Once he reached his destination, Sebastian gently opened the door, and his eyes immediately fell upon the boy sleeping in bed. A soft smile formed on the butler's face. The boy looked so innocent when he slept, yet, once he wakes up, he was like a little demon himself.

Sebastian walked in, placed the cart besides the bed, made his way towards the window and pushed the curtains away to reveal the light from the outside.

"Time to wake up, young master," he said as he walked back towards the cart and arranged a cup of tea for his master.

The boy stirred a bit in his bed but didn't budge his eyes.

Sebastian placed the cup of tea on the small desk besides the bed. "Young master, today you have a busy schedule. Please do get up."

The boy mumbled a few words that were too hard to understand.

The butler smirked, grabbed the covers, and pulled them away. "Come now, young master. Let's start the day."

The boy growled and opened his eyes. He stayed laying as he stared at the ceiling above him.

Sebastian folded the covers and placed them on the bed. "Now, my lord, the day has started. You have to get caught up."

The boy turned his head slowly towards his butler. He stared at the man for a while, looking at him with a careless face before suddenly changing his mood and sat up in shock. However, the quick movement made his head hurt, so he placed a gentle hand over the injury he had from the day before.

"Young master, you must be careful with your awakening. You are still hurt from the nasty fall you took yesterday," Sebastian said as he took out a strap of bandage from his pocket and replaced the bandage that was already on the boy's head. "Speaking of such, how are you feeling today?"

The boy, Ciel Phantomhive, the master of the estate, gave the butler another strange look before pushing him away. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow before smiling and handing the cup of tea to his master. "Don't you think it's too early to be playing games, my lord?"

Ciel grabbed the cup and looked down at the steaming liquid that gave out a pleasant scent for a while before turning back to look at Sebastian. "I am serious. Who are you and how do I know you aren't trying to poison me?"

Sebastian gave his master as a frustrated sigh. "I am your butler, Sebastian Michaelis. I would never try to poison you. Now enough stalling and get ready for the day, my lord." He grabbed the neatly folded clothes that were already arranged on the desk and began dressing Ciel.

Ciel stood still for half of the dressing before roughly pulling away and getting up from the bed, letting go of the cup he had and dropping it on the floor. He stood a few feet away from Sebastian and glared at him. Who was this strange man getting him dressed and giving him a cup of tea? It all didn't make sense to him.

Sebastian stared at his master with an unsure look. What in the world was his master doing? He wasn't sure if the boy was merely playing a simple joke or not. It was a bit bothersome to him.

The butler sighed and turned to look down to the floor to see the scattered pieces of broken glass and the clear brown liquid spilled everywhere. He picked up the pieces of glass that could easily be grabbed and placed them on the cart.

"I'd never thought you would be this careless as to break a fine piece of china along with getting the bed sheets dirty. Mey-Rin recently washed them," Sebastian said as he stood tall and looked at the boy. "You must've had a bad dream just as you awoke, and that's why you are awfully shaken up. I can assure you this is no dream, my lord. No need to dwell on your nightmare."

Ciel held his head as mere confusion flushed in. He was clearly bewildered, not knowing what to think of this. It was as if he was in a dream himself just now. He felt like he has fallen inside a deep hole and can't figure how to get out.

"What the bloody hell is going on? I feel lost somehow," Ciel said as he looked at the butler. "I feel lost."

Sebastian now grew hesitant. What was wrong with his master? Feeling lost but how?

"Young master, I-" but Sebastian got interrupted.

"Why do you keep calling me 'young master'? Are you really my butler? Where am I?" Ciel paused. "Most importantly, who am I?"

Sebastian was now more concerned than before. Ciel was acting strange. He was completely lost about himself. Then again it could still be a trick. Sebastian knows how much the young master likes to play games. However, the glitter in Ciel's eyes whenever he plays pranks wasn't there. In fact, his eyes held a look of a scared puppy.

"Please sir." Ciel fell on his knees and gave Sebastian the most innocent look the demon has ever received. "What is my name?"

Sebastian frowned. "Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel dropped a bit of his frighten self by the sound of his own name. "Yes. That sounds right. Ciel Phantomhive. Yes. That is my name."

"Young master." Sebastian walked over to the boy and helped him get up. "Are you jesting?"

Ciel trembled a bit from the unknown touch of the man, but he somehow felt like he could trust this stranger. "Sir, jesting about what? I'm very confused. I can't seem to remember some things. I can't seem to remember you."

Then the puzzle was coming together. The fall. Ciel hit his head badly against the stairs. It appeared it was nothing at first glance, but the after effect was crucial. Sebastian now figured it out.

His young master had amnesia.

Sebastian sighed. "My lord, it seems you have lost your memory."

Ciel hesitated. "Lost my memory? But how?"

"I believe it was the cause from the fall you had yesterday. It was a bad fall which caused you to hit your head. That must've damaged your brain."

Ciel held his head. "Sir, will I have my memory back? I don't want to feel lost. It feels lonesome."

Sebastian guided Ciel over to his bed and continued with dressing him. "Young master, I will do my best to have your memory back."

Ciel smiled, causing Sebastian to hesitate. The boy who said before he had forgotten how to smile was now smiling before him. This was definitely not the boy who was thirsty for revenge, not the boy he made a contract with. Almost immediately, Sebastian could fell the revengeful soul he had craved for a long time to slowly get tainted with sweetness. It was disgusting. It was a whole different one, one the butler did not like.

After getting his master fully dressed, Sebastian gathered the cart and headed towards the door. "Young master, I will soon come back to clean up the mess and take you to breakfast."

"Of course, sir," Ciel said.

"Please, my lord. My name is Sebastian."

"Oh yes. Sorry, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed before exiting the room. He sighed and headed towards the rooms of the other servants of the manor. He needed to inform them of the new Phantomhive in charge.

* * *

**And that was that. So, it appears that Ciel had lost his memory from a fall he had the day before. What a clumsy boy, Ciel. Haha. Sebastian doesn't seem so happy about it either. **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Last time, both Ciel and Sebastian figure out that Ciel has amnesia. How awful. Let's see what they think of doing to get the lost memory. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What?! The young master has lost his memory?!"

Sebastian nodded.

The chef, Bardroy, crossed his arms over his chest. "Sebastian, how do we know you're not just fooling around with us?"

"Why would I ever want to fool around about something as serious as this?" Sebastian said.

"Well, it just doesn't make sense. He was acting as himself yesterday. I doubt sleeping would cause memory loss."

"Do you not remember the fall he had yesterday? I believe that had something to do with his amnesia."

The maid, Mey-Rin nodded. "Of course. It makes sense. The poor master."

The gardener, Finny frowned. "I do hope he gets better. Is there anything at all we can do to help him get his memory back, Sebastian?"

Chibi Tanaka merely sat with his tea in hand.

Everyone turned to look at Sebastian who gave out a troubled look. He had no idea how to bring someone's memory back. He had never experienced it before. What was the first step, he did not know, but there had to be a place to start.

"As of right now, I just want him to stay calm. He was frighten out of his wits when he figured out he lost his memory," Sebastian said.

"So, he knows he has it?" Mey-Rin said.

"He felt it himself. He felt lost."

"So then what? Are we going to pretend like he didn't lose his memory?" Bardroy said.

"All I want is for us to do our normal business as if nothing happened. Maybe seeing the normal activity might bring something in master's mind." Sebastian looked at everyone as he stated out their specific job. "Bardroy, you're in charge of making breakfast today. Mey-Rin, I have some bed sheets for you to wash. Finny, there are some weeds that need to be pulled. Tanaka, you just sit there and drink your tea."

Everyone nodded.

"What about you, Sebastian?" Finny said.

"The young master had a full schedule. I'll have to cancel all lessons for today and give him a day off. I might have to give him a tour of his own mansion to get him to retrieve his memory back. For now, I'm going to clean a mess in his room. Everyone, get to work."

"Yes, sir!" everyone said as they dashed towards their positions.

Sebastian sighed as he grabbed a towel and walked back to his master's room. What a troublesome day today will be.

* * *

Sebastian entered the room after knocking. "Young master, I-" but he stopped short once he saw Ciel wiping the spilled tea on the floor. The boy turned to look at the butler and smiled.

"Young master, what are you doing?" Sebastian said as he walked towards the boy and took his position.

"You were taking a while, so I thought I'd cleaned up," Ciel said. "I spotted a fresh towel and decided to wipe up the mess."

Sebastian frowned. "You don't need to clean up, my lord. That's why I am here. I'll clean any messes you have."

"That doesn't sound like a fair thing to do. This was but a small mess. I could've cleaned it myself."

"No, young mater. I'm the one in charge of cleaning. You don't have to do it."

"But I wanted to. Sebastian, I don't want to put so much burden on you."

"It's fine, my lord. I have grown accustomed."

Ciel crossed his arms over his chest and sat on his bed. "I'm sure I can do it myself."

Not entirely, but Sebastian won't argue.

Once Sebastian was done cleaning, he stared at the boy as Ciel stared back. They stayed staring at each other, each with their own thoughts.

Ciel thought how much of a child he was being treated as. First, he was getting dressed when he can do it himself. Second, he was pushed aside from cleaning his own mess. He was sure he was mo child anymore and could do his own stuff, but the butler wouldn't allow it. It was like he didn't know any better. He felt below the pedestal the butler was in.

Sebastian thought how too kind-hearted his master had become. He was cleaning up after himself when he used to let it be and wait for someone else to clean it up. He also couldn't help but notice that the bed was already arranged with the stained sheets neatly folded on the desk. Ciel had done it himself which was another thing he never did. His master was definitely not the master the butler used to serve. Not only did Ciel lost his memory, he seemed to be taking another personality along with it. How troublesome.

Ciel was the first to break the eye contact and sighed. "Sebastian, I couldn't help but notice that I am wearing such dark clothing. Don't I have any other clothing that are not too dark looking?"

"You do have other clothing, my lord. I just thought today you would look rather nice with the color black," Sebastian said. To be frank, he only dressed Ciel with black clothes to indicate the injury he was in and show remorse for the grey of the outside. It seemed to also fit the situation that Ciel has gotten himself into.

"Really? Hmm, I guess. So then..." Ciel pointed to his right eye. "Can you explain my right eye?"

Sebastian frowned. Should he tell his master about his own butler being a demon and the contract the two made with each other or should he lie? He had promised to never lie to his master but then again, his master was gone.

"You just happened to be born that way, young master. It is strange, yes, but there is nothing that can be done. However..." Sebastian walked over to the desk and grabbed the eye patch that the boy usually wears. He gently placed it over the affected eye of his master.

Ciel blinked and touched the eye patch. "Is this how I keep my eye hidden?"

"Yes," Sebastian said.

"Hmm..." Ciel got off the bed. "I'm growing hungry. Would you lead me to the kitchen?"

Sebastian bowed his head. "Yes, my lord. Breakfast should be ready soon. But first, you must put on your rings." He grabbed the two rings on the desk, a fully gold one and a silver coated one with a sapphire jewel, and placed them on the exact fingers where they belong.

Ciel looked at the two rings. He was extremely attracted to the blue one. It seemed so meaningful to him even though he did not know why.

Sebastian lead Ciel out from his room and out to the hallway. Ciel was in awe as he saw the large hallway.

"This is a huge house," he said.

"It is a mansion, sir," Sebastian said.

"A mansion? My family must be really wealthy then. Speaking of family..." Ciel turned to Sebastian. "Where are they?"

Sebastian frowned. If he wanted Ciel to recover his memory and be his normal self, he had to tell him the truth. He lied before because it could easily be put off until later, but this needed to be told now.

"I am sorry, my lord. Your parents are dead," the butler said.

Ciel hesitated. "They're...dead?"

"A tragic death they had. This mansion burned three years ago with your parents inside. You were the only one who survived."

Ciel frowned and looked down to his feet. What horrible news. Here he was in a fancy mansion and having his own butler while having no parents at all. He was an orphan, mostly taking care of this mansion by himself as he guesses. Why else would he be here than an orphanage?

"I might not remember my parents well, but I'm sure they were such great people," Ciel said. "I will surely miss them both."

Sebastian frowned. He was not happy that his master couldn't remember about the thirst for revenge he had. Every time he heard anything about his parents, he would go on a rampage and get anyone who had something to do with the deaths. However, his master did not reacted as he normally did.

Ciel got himself back up from the short gloomy mood he had and looked at Sebastian. "There's no point in dwelling on what already happened. If I want to make my parents proud, I must move on. Is that right, Sebastian?"

The butler bowed his head.

"Besides, I must gain my memory about them. I want to know how they were and how much I love them," Ciel said. "Now Sebastian, I am happy that you have stayed by my side even though I cannot remember much about you. You must've been my caretaker all this time, and I have to thank you."

"Anything for my master," Sebastian said, not wanting to say anything out of the question.

Ciel smiled yet again, causing Sebastian to hesitate. "Now I am getting really hungry."

Sebastian nodded and guided the boy down the corridors and towards the dining area.

* * *

**That was the end of that. So, Sebastian has told everyone else about Ciel's memory loss and will try to do anything to get it back. As he heads back to clean up, Sebastian notices Ciel cleaning and tells him not to. The two get into this little debate, making Sebastian realize that Ciel not only lost his memory but he was gaining a new personality. Uh oh. **

**Sebastian explains to Ciel his right eye as a natural thing instead of revealing the truth. I wonder why. Then he tells Ciel about his parents deaths. Unlike the old Ciel, the new Ciel seemed sad about it but then decides to push it off and continuing looking forward to make his parents happy. Sebastian doesn't like it at all. Poor Sebby.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. Last time, Sebastian had began telling Ciel a little about his past and himself. Ciel is still acting as his other self which is not pleasing Sebastian at all. Now, we'll see what happens next. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The master and butler entered the elegant dining room. Ciel looked around and eyed the large table in the room with only two chairs, one on each end. "The dining area? Was I not going to get breakfast first?"

Sebastian lead the boy to a chair and pulled it out for him. "Yes, and it will be ready soon."

Ciel sat down on the chair and looked up to Sebastian. "Are you making the breakfast?"

"Your chef is making it."

"I have a chef? That's nice." Ciel looks down the table to the other chair. "Don't you think the chair is far too away from me? And what about the other chairs? It seems so lonely."

"You had wanted to have the set up like this when you are eating alone, young master. You only arrange the table when you have guests over," Sebastian said.

"I see." Ciel turned back to Sebastian. "Aren't you going to eat or have you already eaten?"

"I've already eaten, my lord."

"Oh. How about my chef?"

"I am not quite sure."

"If he or she is the one making the breakfast, they should join me."

Sebastian frowned. "Young master, you usually like to eat alone. Everyone else usually eats before you do."

"I like to eat alone? Hmm...how strange. I find the thought of having others around more enjoyable than being alone. Don't you think, Sebastian?"

Not really. Sebastian liked the Ciel who hated to be in socialized places. He was the lone wolf, going about his own business. Now the new Ciel was asking for others to eat with him. It's going to take a while for...no...Sebastian might never get use to the new Ciel. He was trying hard not to shake the boy up and hit him upside the head to get his memory back, but he knew that would only hurt the boy more.

"Breakfast is served!" Suddenly, Bardroy enters the room with a plate in hand and places it in front of Ciel. He smiles widely to his master while sustaining a cigarette. "Good morning, young master."

Ciel, taken back by the man's appearance, manages a smile in return. "Good morning..."

"Bardroy," Sebastian whispers.

"Bardroy. Yes, of course. Thank you for the breakfast."

Bardroy hesitates and looks up to Sebastian who merely gives him a blank look that held many words like "Just go with the flow." The thing is, his master had never smiled to him nor told him 'thank you' after serving him any food. This was a first timer.

"Uh, you are quite welcome, master," Bardroy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ciel looked down to the food before him which consisted of two eggs and two pieces of bacon. It looked very delicious to him that it almost made his mouth water.

To Sebastian, however, it looked horrible.

The butler leaned towards the chef and whispered. "Bardroy, what in the world is that?"

"Sorry, Sebastian, but I ran out of some foods and forgot to buy some. I'll head straight to town and get the ingredients for dinner," Bardroy said.

"You know how his taste is in food. He might not-"

"This is bloody good!"

Sebastian and Bardroy both turn to Ciel as he savoured the piece of food he just swallowed. He smiled to the both of them but mostly to Bardroy.

"Bardroy, this is so good. You really are a great chef," Ciel said.

Bardroy felt a small blush on his face as he rubbed his nose. "Aww, shucks! Thank you, master."

Ciel smiled once more before turning back to eat.

Sebastian sweat dropped. How could his master like any common people food? He was very picky on the type of food he placed in his mouth.

"If you excuse me, young master, I have to go to town to buy more food for dinner," Bardroy said as he bowed and exited the room.

Ciel turned up as he chewed on a piece of bacon. "I didn't ask him if he ate or not."

"I'm sure he did. If he didn't, he wouldn't have gone off to town on an empty stomach," Sebastian said before bowing. "If you do not need anything, my lord, would you pardon me to do a few things? I will return to you shortly."

Ciel nodded, causing Sebastian to bow once more before walking away from the dining room. He stopped behind the wall entering the dining room and gave his master a sorrowful look before heading off to do some work.

* * *

"Thank you for your understanding. Have a good day."

Sebastian hung up the phone and sighed. Well, that was done. He was able to cancel all the lessons his master had planned for today and had moved them a week from today. Hopefully, the boy's memory would come back by that time.

The butler made his way back to the dining room, expecting to see the small boy waiting for him. However, as he entered, he saw only an empty room with no boy in sight. Sebastian jerked his head in all directions, looking to see where his master had gone to.

"Young master? Where are you?" he called out, hoping to get a response but none was given. Either the boy was toying around with him or he suddenly disappeared. Whatever it was, Sebastian had to search for him.

"He lost his memory and goes off on his own? What made him think that was a good idea?" Sebastian said to himself as he exited the room and began walking down the hall. He searched room to room in almost every hall but the master was no where in sight. Where could he had gone off to?

"Young master! Please respond!" Sebastian called out now more desperate than ever. So many negative thoughts rushed through his head, worried that the boy was getting himself in trouble. But he tried to keep the idea that maybe the boy got his memory back and was now somewhere roaming around like he always did.

"He better not end up falling down the stairs again," Sebastian muttered to himself.

Just then, he heard the familiar sounds of water draining from the sink. It was coming from the nearby room which was the kitchen. Could his master be in there? Sebastian walked towards the kitchen and imagined the boy to be standing there. This time, he was correct.

There he was, washing the plate he had used for breakfast...what?

"Young master, what are you doing?" Sebastian said as he walked over to the boy and gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I was cleaning my plate," Ciel said as he finished with washing down the soap and placed the plate down where all the other plates where before drying off his delicate hands with a nearby towel. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Sebastian wanted to say yes, but he knew he shouldn't argue with the boy who forgotten his memory.

"I'm just taken back, sir. Why didn't you waited for me to come clean up after you?" he said.

"Because that's rude. I don't want to just leave my plate for you to clean it up. It's my responsibility to do so. I told you, Sebastian, you don't have to do everything for me. I can handle these jobs myself," Ciel said as he began walking towards the exit.

Sebastian didn't respond back and silently followed his master, trying to keep this strange anger welling inside of him.

"Now that I've eaten breakfast," Ciel began. "Let us get to working on recovering my memory." He turned to Sebastian. "What do you think we should do next?"

It was strange to have the person who ordered you around ask you on what to do next. Especially when that someone always follows whatever he wanted to do than what others want him to do.

"I was thinking of giving you a tour of your mansion, my lord. It may help you with triggering your memory," Sebastian said.

"Ah yes. A tour of my mansion. It took me a while to find the kitchen. Please do guide me around, Sebastian," Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord."

With that, the butler and the young master headed off on the tour of the mansion.

* * *

**So then, Ciel had his first breakfast with amnesia and he sees Bardroy but still doesn't even remember him nor his horrible food. Sebastian goes off for a while to cancel all of the lessons for the day. He goes back to Ciel to find him not in the dining table but in the kitchen cleaning his plate. That is not what Ciel Phantomhive does at all! Well, they're going to go on a tour of the mansion and hopefully that would jog something in Ciel's mind. **

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter. Last time, Sebastian took Ciel to breakfast where he meet Bardroy. After finishing his breakfast, Ciel cleaned up after himself, which didn't make Sebastian happy at all. In the end, they decided to have a tour around the mansion to help Ciel recover his memory. Will it work? Please enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"And this is your study room, young master. This is where you do most of your business work," Sebastian said as he guided the boy through the room known as the study room.

Ciel examined the small room and walked over to the desk placed at the far end right in the center. He ran his hands over the smooth wood it was made from. He then walked over to the big chair placed next to the desk and sat.

"Ah yes. This feels all so familiar. This chair and this desk. I think a bit is coming back to me," Ciel said.

"I'm glad to hear it, my lord," Sebastian said. He was a bit glad, however, he knew it wasn't enough to satisfy him.

Ciel leaned against the chair. "So, you said I do business work here. What kind?"

"Sir, you are the owner of the Phantomhive toy company. Your company is widely spread throughout the world, and you make great profit out from it."

"You don't say? My, how old am I again?"

"Thirteen."

"And I already have to take care of a company? My, I must be a very mature boy, taking such a task most adults do on their own. Impressive."

Just then, the door knocked a couple of times before Sebastian grabbed a hold of it and opened it to reveal a distressed Mey-Rin.

"Sebastian, there you are," she said.

"What are you doing here, Mey-Rin?" Sebastian said, trying to keep her behind the door for the master not to see.

"Well, you told me to clean some sheets but you never gave them to me."

Sebastian sighed. "You're right. The bed sheets are in master's room."

"Thank you, Se-"

"Sebastian, who's at the door?"

The two servants turned around to the boy who raised an eyebrow to them. Ciel suddenly noticed the scarlet haired girl and curiosity took over.

"Hello there, miss," Ciel said.

Mey-Rin bowed. "Hello, young master."

"Are you another servant of mine?"

"Yes, master. I didn't mean to bother you, sir, but I only needed to know something from Sebastian."

"It's quite alright, uh...pardon me, but what is your name?"

Mey-Rin hesitated until she remembered that her master was in his amnesia trance. "Mey-Rin, master."

"Ah Mey-Rin. Yes. Well, talk with Sebastian as much as you like. I do not mind."

Mey-Rin and Sebastian looked at each other for a while before turning back to Ciel. The young master wouldn't had wanted for anyone to be slacking on the job, but here he was telling Mey-Rin she could take all her time talking with Sebastian even if it was about anything. The young master really has changed.

"I am done talking with him, master. I will make my leave now," Mey-Rin said as she bowed and walked away.

Sebastian closed the door behind her and turned back to Ciel. "She only asked for the sheets that needed to be cleaned for today, young master. Nothing really important."

"Not important? Oh poor girl. I got some sheets dirty, and she is the one to be cleaning them. How awful of me. Now if only I know how to wash sheets, I would've done it myself. I feel so sorry for her," Ciel said as he stood up from the chair and walked over to the window just behind the chair.

Sebastian frowned. "You don't need to be much concerned about her. She is merely doing her job."

Ciel sighed and placed his hands behind his back and stood in the same position he always stood whenever he would stare out that exact same window.

"Either way, I still feel really awful for letting all of you do simple chores that I can handle myself," Ciel said.

Sebastian growled. "Young master, you are insulting us."

Ciel turned over to Sebastian. "Huh?"

"It is what us servants do for a living. We do any chore given to us. It is our jobs since we were hired in the first place."

Ciel frowned and turned back to the window. "I suppose you're right. I'll just have to get myself adjusted to this way of living. I mean, I have lived here for at least thirteen years. I must be okay with all this. I am sorry, Sebastian. I didn't mean to insult anyone."

Sebastian frowned. "It's alright, young master." It was rare for Ciel to ever apologize about anything.

"Well, Sebastian, is there any other room I have to visit?"

"We've been through the entire mansion, sir."

"Hmm..." Ciel continued looking out the window and noticed a large flower garden made of beautiful white roses. The white, delicate petals were blown away as the wind took them for a journey. "Sebastian, I did not know I had a flower garden with such beautiful flowers. Would you mind taking me there, so I can have a better look at them?"

The butler raised a hand to his chest and bowed his head. "Of course, my lord."  
Sebastian had no choice but to continue following orders of his new master before him. He surely wished the old one would come back. In the meantime, he'll have to deal with the replacement.

* * *

"This is a marvelous garden. Such beauty," Ciel said as he strolled among the white roses and gently touched each one as he passed by. "These roses are really beautiful."

"They are your favorite, my lord. We all try our best to take care of them for you, Sebastian said.

"All of you are doing a good job. Thank you."

Just then, Ciel noticed someone hidden among the field of roses. He couldn't really see clearly who it was and walked closed to the person. Sebastian loyally followed behind, wondering where the master was going.

Both of them reached the person hidden who happened to be Finny pulling out weeds as usual. He stood up from pulling a tough weed and turned towards the two staring at him.

"Oi!" Finny jumped a bit. "Since when were you guys here?"

"Sorry, sir. Did we startled you?" Ciel said. "We didn't mean to. I was just wondering who was hiding in the rose bushes."

Finny raised an eyebrow and looked to Sebastian who gave him a blank face, making the gardener remember everything that was discussed earlier.

"It's okay, master," Finny said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I was just doing my job."

"Hmm? So you mean to tell me you are the gardener?" Ciel said.

"Yes, sir. I am Finny the gardener."

"Finny the gardener." Ciel smiled. "It has a ring to it."

Finny smiled until he got a threatening look from Sebastian which erased the smile completely.

It wasn't that Sebastian didn't want Finny to smile, it just didn't feel right to make the boy who wouldn't smile for anything to smile out of nowhere. It might be so wrong, but Sebastian couldn't stand seeing his master's mouth corners be turned upside into a smile. Especially not smiling about nothing special in particular.

"Uh, well, sir, I have more weeds to pull. I don't want to keep your garden a horrible mess," Finny said as he bowed and hurried away.

"So I see. I have a chef, a maid, a gardener," Ciel turned to Sebastian. "And a butler. Do I have any more I need to meet?"

"There is another butler around, however, he might not be in the slightest mood to be meeting you anytime soon, young master," Sebastian said, referring to Tanaka who must be somewhere drinking his tea.

"Another butler? My, aren't I handle well? Well, whenever he feels like meeting me, I am ready anytime. I do want to recover my memories about each of my loyal servants." Ciel stopped and frowned, causing Sebastian to look at him with hopeful eyes. Maybe he remembered something?

"Is there something wrong, young master?" Sebastian said.

"Well, I-" Ciel stopped himself yet again and shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Master, if there's anything that's making you feel uncomfortable, you know you can tell me about it."

"It's nothing, Sebastian. Don't worry about me."

"Are you su-"

"Young master!"

Just then, Mey-Rin rushed over to the two men in a hurry. They both turned to her.

"What is it, Mey-Rin?" Sebastian said.

"The young master has a visitor," she said.

Sebastian frowned. "I thought I cancelled everything for today."

"Say what, Sebastian?" Ciel said.

"Oh nothing, sir. Nothing of your concern. Mey-Rin, please tell them that the master is feeling sick and no one should be coming along to visit him."

Mey-Rin frowned. "But she won't leave."

Sebastian hesitated. "She?"

"It's the lady Elizabeth."

Sebastian growled. Great. Another nuisance he has to take care of.

Ciel raised an eyebrow, not knowing what was being discussed before him. It would be rude of him to speak up if he wasn't involved in this. If this was not a conversation he needed to listen or even be in, he would just ignored and be quiet. Although, he was interested in wondering who this lady Elizabeth was.

"Have you not tried to convince her in the least to leave?" Sebastian said to Mey-Rin.

"Yes, but you know how she is. She won't leave until she sees the young master," Mey-Rin said. "I've told her that he was sick and he wouldn't want her to get contagious but that only made her more eager to stay, yes it did."

Sebastian sighed in frustration. "I guess I'll go handle her myself." He turned to Ciel. "My lord, would you mind if I took you to-"

But he got interrupted by Ciel getting tackled and almost fell to the ground.

"Young master!" he called out in worry but then frowned once he saw what happened.

"Oh Ciel! I was so worried about you! They told me you were sick and should leave, but I just had to come and see how you were doing," the girl all over Ciel said. She was the lady Elizabeth.

Ciel blinked in confusion as he looked at the girl hugging him ever so tightly. Who was she?

"Uh...miss, you are holding me too tightly," he said.

Elizabeth immediately let go and bowed in apology. "I'm so sorry, Ciel. I forgot you were sick." She placed her delicate hand on the boy's forehead. "How badly sick are you, darling?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian for help. He didn't who was this girl all over him and he was feeling a bit uncomfortable, yet as his eyes focused on the girl's emerald eyes, a strange, warm feeling wrapped him around like a blanket.

"My lady, please do understand that the young master is not feeling well. He fell down the stairs yesterday, and his head is injured. He needs rest," Sebastian said.

"But then why is he outside?" Elizabeth said.

"Because he needs the fresh air."

"Well," Elizabeth hugged Ciel once more. "I believe he needs to sit down and have a drink of tea while I join him in company. Don't you agree, Ciel?"

"Well..." Ciel wasn't really sure if to take the girl's request or not. However, the gleam inside the girl's gorgeous eyes made that decision for him. "Sebastian, make us some tea if you don't mind."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, young master, I'll-" but he suddenly cut himself once he realized what the boy told him. "Come again?"

"Sebastian, I would like to have some time with her for a while. Please?" Ciel said without looking directly to his butler. He was mesmerized by the girl's graze and beauty that he just had to get to know her more. It was love at first sight.

Sebastian hesitated and could not come up with words to say. His young master would never agree to have the annoying girl stay over for at least a visit and now here he is asking for some time with her. The butler definitely did not like this at all, but he could not go against his master's orders even if they sound ludicrous to him. He would simply bow and say:

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**And that was that. Sebastian had finished given Ciel a tour of his mansion where he met Mey-Rin and Finny. Everyone still don't feel very comfortable around the new Ciel, well, mostly Sebastian. And then a visitor arrives, only to be Elizabeth. Ciel asks for some time with her which startles Sebastian. Oh my.**

**Tune in for more and please review. Thank you. ^-^**


End file.
